The instant invention is directed to an anti-theft device for use with motor vehicles.
The provision of anti-theft devices for motor vehicles is well known. The known devices have various short comings which reduce their effectiveness and/or market acceptance. A primary drawback to known devices is that while they may initially prevent or deter vehicle theft, they can easily be bypassed because the circuitry of the vehicle is accessible. Another drawback is the cost of insulation and another is the complexity of operation of the device.
Examples of known anti-theft devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,903; 5,132,660; and 5,184,023. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,903 the anti-theft apparatus consists of a control head, a cable assembly and an underhood latch switch control assembly. A lock advances the cable to move lock bolt into hood locking engagement and also activates the starter deactivating switch. This is a manual device accessibly mounted under the dash board. The arrangement is intended for parked vehicles only. U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,023 is an binary controlled attachment device connected with the battery terminals. The device may be easily bypassed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,660 is a binary controlled attachment which renders the ignition switch inoperative. Again the arrangement can be easily bypassed. Also, none of the electrical devices offer back-up arrangements.
It is an object of the invention to provide an anti-theft device which incorporates the power circuit of the engine of a motor vehicle and simultaneously provides protection against the possibility of being bypassed.
Another object of the invention is to provide an anti-theft device having alternative controls to insure against malfunctions.
Another object of the invention is to provide an anti-theft device in which the starter and/or engine may be deactivated.
Another object of the invention is to provide an anti-theft device structure having a safety circuit by which the battery may be charged or provided with auxiliary power with the hood locked closed.
Another object of the invention is to provide an anti-theft device which is easily installed and maintained.